MFPC05
'''“Shiku shiku... The Sound of Sadness is Ruru Amour!” '''is the 4th episode of Meme Force Pretty Cure. Blurb ''Ruru, after being taken out by Galeem, gets possessed by the “Metal Sonic OVA” Spirit, supressing her memories with the HUGtto Cures and seeing them as foes like she previously did when she was reprogrammed by Crisis Corporation. The girls soon find her and try to tell her to not go back to villainy, but she then tells them that she is possessed by Galeem, leaving them with no choice but to transform and fight Amour, while also trying to beat the spirit out of her body. '' Plot At Beauty Harry, Harry has difficulty calming down the girls from rushing out and remembers Ruru for being Crisis Corp’s spy. He admits that he couldn't recognize Ruru's model earlier but still knows that she is an robot made with futuristic technology who was used to gain information from all of them. Hana has a different perspective of Harry's argument as she still believes in Ruru, so she and Harry bicker until Hugtan starts to cry, causing them to be nice to each other. Saaya and Homare agree with Hana on Ruru potentially having a good heart. Harry appears to be convinced, but reminds the girls that Crisis Corp didn’t treat betrayals lightly. As a result, he reluctantly joins the girls in search of Ruru so that he doesn't need to admit why he knows so much about Meme Patrol. Ruru then jumps back into the present timeline after going through the streets filled with frozen icicle people who have been living with Ruru. All of her reprogramming has been completed. All of a sudden, Ruru departs on her own without instructions, and Galeem mysteriously appears, laughing menacingly. After arriving in the present, Ruru is spotted by the girls. Hana warmly greets her but Ruru slaps her away and attempts to destroy her by fusing with the android suit. Harry transforms into his human form to push the girls away. Hana still wants to wake senses back to Ruru though, no matter how Ruru is determined to finish them off, so the three girls transform to fight. During the battle, they correctly assume that Galeem was the person behind Ruru's brainwashing, and Galeem mockingly reveals how he has possessed Ruru with the Metal Sonic OVA Spirit. Throughout the battle, Ruru has the higher ground because she manages to analyse all three Cures' data. Mao takes notice of the battle and hurries to the scene to check it out. As the battle speed ramps up, Ruru knows that the Cures' remaining strength is greater than expected values. However, she suddenly suffers from severe aching. Aware that Ruru might still have a chance to redeem herself upon regaining memories, Ange and Etoile use their attacks to crack the metallic suit. However, even after her suit is damaged, she continues shrieking upon feeling the strong pain from her chest. Out of defense, she tries to drive the Cures away by firing cannons. However, no matter how dire the situation is, Yell refuses to give up even after Ruru wraps herself in a small space. She forces herself inside thanks to Ange and Etoile's assistance. Inside the space, Ruru and Yell have a fist battle as a confrontation. There, Ruru tells her that she has been possessed by the “Metal Sonic OVA Spirit”. Yell, nonetheless, retains her faith on Ruru having a good sense of love, and Ruru tries to endure the pain coming from the spirit. Yell then admits that having a heart doesn’t hurt and wants to put an end on their fight with love. Consequently, with Ruru emitting a circuitry shock, the space is unwrapped. Just as Ange and Etoile check on Yell, Harry is shocked seeing Hugtan interacting with Ruru. Hugtan sweetly pats Ruru's head as she looks up, with her eyes turning normal. Instead of attacking, Ruru cries. Shocked, Galeem angrily attempts to force Ruru to obey her commands, only for Ruru to reject her, as Glimmering Light enters the scene. Galeem has had it. He throws in Skillshare Kirby. He then says “MAWHAHAHAHA! You think I was going to spawn in Dankey Kang, eh?! WELL DODGE THIS!” Skillshare Kirby then fights the cures by doing what he did with Shulk in the finals of “The Subscribe Grand Prix”. However, Glimmering Light decides to end Skillshare Kirby’s whole career by purifying him with “Precure! Glimmering Storm!!” Galeem zooms back, and tells Dharkon that even if he is versatile, he still cannot beat Precure. Dharkon was angered and says “We’ll get you next time, Pretty Cure!!” Major Events *Cure Yell makes her first appearance *Cure Ange makes her first appearance *Cure Etoile makes her first appearance *Cure Amour makes her first appearance *Gimmering Light performs Glimmering Storm for the first time. Characters Pretty Cure * Hana/Cure Yell * Saaya/Cure Ange * Homare/Cure Etoile * Ruru/Cure Amour/Robo Amour Mascots/Allies * Hugtan * Harry Villains * Galeem * Dharkon Trivia * This is the first episode where Mao appears without Spongebob. Gallery